I love you!
by Alwaysforeverbaseball
Summary: A time where Gwen needed Kevin and he was there! Just like I was there for my favorite boyfriend right after he got out of the hospital and the anniversary of his mom's death! Love ya Daniel!


I own nothing except the idea for this story!

Go Greg Cipes!

Why Kev hates Cash and Jt?

Does anyone know? No! No one knows why they hate each other! Here is why they hate each other!

Kev's: Pov.

It is not that I don't like those idiot jerks. It is that they tried to mess with the wrong guy. They messed with me. Here is the story on why this happened.

I was working on my car in my garage when Tennyson comes screaming in the garage he said " Kevin!" "What, Tennyson?" I said to my annoying best friend. "What do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?" I snapped at the green-eyed teen. Ben shook his head and yelled. "Yes, I can see that but, we have a problem!" Ben said knowing that I was not in the mood. "What is it?" I groaned "If it is about something stupid, I'm not interested! Then he came out with it!

It is about Gwen! Has she contacted you since school got out?" I thought about it and rolled out from under my car. I checked my badge and cell. 'Nothing' I thought to myself. " Nope! Nothin' Tennyson. Why do you ask?" Then he said "Check the garage phone." So, I got up and checked it myself. There was a missed call on the phone. It was from Cash and JT I think.

The message said 'I have your pretty little girlfriend. If you EVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN OR HAVE HER BACK" Then Jt said. "Cash you pretty much said the same thing twice." "Shut your face JT! Ok as I was saying You have to do what I say if you want to see her again. " Then the machine hung up because the tape ran out! "So Tennyson? Got any ideas on where Gwen could be?" We sat and thought it up for a while and then her cousin said. "Check her badge, it has a homing device in it right, Kev?" I nodded!

A few seconds later Ben and I were our cars tailing each other. I said on the intercom. "Remember that old factory we found well manikin Factory to be exact?" "UH... Yeah, want me to follow you?" "YUP!" I said back as nicely as I could. We pulled up and as we got out of our cars we heard a scream. "That sounds like.." But before Ben could stop me I was in the factory. "You are not going' anywhere my pretty thing you." Said Cash. Jt ran toward Ben and said "I tried to stop him and well you get the rest. How do we save her?" Ben said "I think Kev's got it under control!" He said to JT as I absorbed some strong metal and ran to beat up Cash. That took about 20 seconds. Knowing Cash is a nerd he cannot do squat on me!

"I will get you for this Levin" Cash screamed as he passed out. "Well Tennyson, untie her." He shook his head. "Your girl you go finish saving her!" "She is your cousin, you do it." So we argued for a second or two until Gwen said. "ENOUGH YOU TWO! Now which one of you is gonna untie this Manna block thing from me?" Ben pushed me into her back and I said. " Well Sweetie, I guess it is me!" She giggled a little and the after she was cut free. We kissed each other passionately. Both JT and Ben said "Get a room!" I said "You two are so dead!" I almost had the guts to chase them but decided not to since Gwen was hurt and she needed me to stay with her. So Ben and JT left for Mr. Smoothy and we were left alone once again.

"You ok?" I asked Gwen checking her and making sure her bones were not broken. " Uh.." She grunted as I got to her arm. "Kev?" she asked me? "Yeah, Red?" "I'm bleeding she told me and I looked at her hurt arm and bruised body. " I can fix that!" I said as I took her in my arms back to the car. I stopped the bleeding until we went back to the garage and I could see she cuts on her body better. "I got you!" I said as I picked up my red-head and fixed her up and we stayed like that all night long.

The next day she said to me. "Thanks Kev!" I just kissed her and said " You are welcome beautiful"

The END!

I miss you Daniel! Hope you know that this is my way of saying I will never leave you and when you need me I'll be there! Don't worry about me! I'm gonna be fine. Thank God for the snow out here in Colorado!" I'll be home soon! Love you very much Danny! You and me together Forever.

Love always and forever!


End file.
